1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for applying patterns and/or labels to a substantially flat surface of an article, in particular, a postcard or greeting card, a leaf insert for photo albums, a certificate or the like, by employing a stencil.
2. Description of the Related Art
The terms postcard or greeting card are meant to include all conceivable types of greeting cards, invitation cards, message cards, congratulatory notes and the like. However, since devices and methods of the aforementioned kind are usually employed for producing hand-crafted greeting cards, often only the term card will be used in the following without this limiting the device and the method to cards in their literal sense. As a non-limiting example, certificates and leaf inserts for photo albums should be mentioned that can be processed in the same way by means of the device according to the invention and by means of the method according to the invention.
The term labels is used to include individual letters and numerals as well as complete greeting messages and congratulatory messages, for example, “Merry Christmas” or “Congratulations”. For reasons of simplification, the term pattern will be generally used in the following wherein the term pattern is to include any type of ornamental design and labeling of any kind.
It has been known for some time that the application of patterns, particularly onto the surface of the aforementioned cards and the like, is done by employing stencils.
The stencils can be differentiated as follows: so-called single-layer stencils and two-layer or multi-layer stencils, wherein the two-layer or multi-layer stencils in fact are two or more separate stencils whose patterns supplement one another, in particular, in such a way that the bars or bridges of certain patterns, for example, those securing a central surface of a pattern e.g. in the case of the letter O, are not visible in the finished pattern.
It was found that many users have problems when using the single-layer as well as the multi-layer stencils.
An obvious problem in the case of multi-layer stencils that must be employed sequentially is the required alignment of a stencil that is applied at a later time relative to the pattern that has been created by using the first stencil. In the past, this has been done in such a way that onto the surface that has been processed or is to be processed by means of the stencil, i.e., generally a sheet of paper or cardboard, the position of the first stencil is marked by pencil and additional stencils are then aligned later on relative to these pencil markings. This method is however imprecise because it allows only an approximate alignment that is purely based on visual estimation of the second and any additional stencil relative to the pencil markings. Moreover, when removing the pencil markings, there are usually erasure marks visible on the surface, in particular, because the paper or cardboard that is to be processed is sensitive with regard to mechanical wear and can be easily damaged upon using an eraser for removing the markings.
In the case of single-layer stencils, the alignment of the stencil relative to the card is a problem for many users because the number of design possibilities as a result of free choice regarding the positioning of the stencil relative to a card is perceived by many users as a disadvantage rather than an advantage. This problem also occurs in regard to multi-layer stencils because the first stencil can be freely positioned relative to the card.
At least a partial solution of the problems in regard to working with stencils is proposed in DE 1 954 970 A1. This reference discloses a device with which multi-layer stencils and particularly a stencil on which several elements to be applied sequentially are provided for producing a pattern can be secured in certain positions relative to a frame. However, this does not relieve the user from the free choice with regard to the arrangement of the pattern relative to a card; a limitation is provided only in the case where punched cards are used that can be fixed on the frame. The device therefore is not suitable for producing high-quality greeting cards that are to be free of punched holes.
DE 2 210 925 A1 discloses a stencil and a stencil holder for labeling elongate textile webs, in particular, laundry identification labels, wherein the web to be labeled is guided at the top and bottom edges by the stencil holder. In this arrangement, there is also the problem of free choice because the individual stencils can be positioned in a longitudinal direction of the web at any location.